To Tame a Stud
by butterfly collective
Summary: C.J. has a hankering for the foreman at the stud farm while growing up. But what does Matt have to say about that? Just borrowing the characters for this somewhat steamy tale.


C.J. looked across the arena and knew she had to have a piece of him.

Jack stood in the middle of it while lunging Sun Devil, a magnificent piece of horse flesh who did as he asked. She knew that the stallion was in capable hands because Jack knew to ask not demand obedience from him. The last couple of people who had tried to push Sun Devil around had wound up in the hospital with broken bones and missing teeth.

She handled the stallion carefully herself, but then Sun Devil never had any problem with the females, whether the mares he serviced most of the week or the one woman who he allowed to stroke him, while she soothed him with a ballad.

That hadn't been Arlene some bored millionaire's daughter that had been Jack's latest fiancee, which had been C.J. his groom who had grown up alongside him even after her father had died. She had stayed at the ranch taking care of the horse during his stud career which had already raked Jack's father a lot of money for his coffers.

He's earned enough to buy a string of some of the hottest blooded mares that ever graced Southern Texas, certainly the south eastern corner where they all lived, just a couple miles out of Houston. That kept C.J. even more busy because they were all to be bred to Sun Devil in just a couple of months in between two waves of outside mares. She hoped that the stallion wouldn't be plumb worn out from all the mating but she figured he was more than up to the task.

Jack lunged him every several days to keep him fit, because he was just too risky to take riding, as spirited as he was these days.

She climbed up on the railing to sit and watch him, and after a few moments, he tugged the stallion gently toward him and Sun Devil turned his head and dug a hoof into the dirt a couple of times. Jack walked towards him gently and the stud just watched him. Jack had a nice pair of hands, firm yet gentle against the sensitive skin of a horse like Sun Devil and C.J. imagined they'd feel just as nice against a woman's skin.

Not that she'd know because there were some lines never meant to be crossed. She'd known him a while and her best friend Matt Houston used to tease her about her crush on him. Normally she didn't put up with that but she offered Matt certain allowances because he knew he cared about her in a world where she hadn't known much of that.

But when it came to the man in front of her right now, he might have a point.

Jack was the son of one of the wealthiest men in the area whose father likely had picked out the filly he'd pair up with to birth his own children, the next generation of Montana's. It'd be some debutante daughter of one of Jack, sr.'s friends, someone that the son already knew quite well from hanging out at the same social functions.

Just like it'd be with Matt when he grew up enough to settle down and get married. He'd pick a socialite from the same pool as Jack. They were cut from the same societal cloth even if they couldn't be more different from one another.

Wild Forks was a small town and everyone who lived in it from the cluster of millionaires, the big time farmers and ranchers to the poorest sharecroppers knew their places. She and Matt had gone to school together from junior high to high school and when they hung out together there was still that line separating them into different classes. They flirted with it, even tried to ignore it but it was always there between them.

Not quite the same for her and her direct boss. He was a bit older than both she and Matt for one thing and even more apart from her than her best friend.

Jack and she never hung out together except when C.J. came to take care of Sun Devil. When her father, a sharecropper died and her mama soon followed, everyone assumed she'd leave town to go live with some distant relatives but she took over the stead and worked it when she hadn't been in school or tending to the stallion. Even Jack's own father knew that she had a way with his prize horse that no one else had, he just didn't think she would have any place with his son.

That was fine with her; she understood the rules, unwritten as they were in this town. She didn't want to marry Jack; she just wanted a piece of him.

She jumped down off the fence into the arena while he approached, and she walked up slowly to Sun Devil who looked at her with interest. She stroked him softly while Jack held onto him.

"You want me to take him in?"

He nodded, handing her the shank once he detached the lunge rope.

"I'll be there in a moment," he said, "I got to make a call…I need to talk to you about something."

Her brows arched up.

"What…you can tell me here."

He looked at her a moment.

"No…it can wait…I'll see you in the barn."

She watched him leave the arena and then turned to scratch Sun Devil's jaw.

"Come on, we'd better get a move on okay, and get you settled," she said, "I think you have a full book of mares tomorrow."

He lifted his head up so she would stroke his neck and after that, they both headed to the barn.

* * *

Jack made his call and then watched as C.J. walked into the barn, leading Sun Devil who seemed to be more relaxed around her. That's why his father kept her on to take care of him paying good money so she'd spend more hours. Jack, the son liked that she took good care of his father's best stud.

But that wasn't the only reason he liked her.

He appreciated her beauty, even considering her outfit of worn jeans and an old long sleeve shirt that buttoned up the front like a man's. Maybe her father had worn it and she needed something to remember him by, maybe it had just been through the laundry so much, it had softened enough to feel comfortable next to her skin. Jack had always considered C.J. to be beautiful but in the last year she had truly blossomed. Her lean body had developed curves, which her clothes couldn't completely hide and her curly dark hair had settled into waves as it grew past her shoulders. She wore it in a thick pony tail most of the time, but on rare days like today, it hung loose.

Her hazel eyes were intelligent; her mouth fully lipped, with a hint of gloss, the only sign of makeup she ever wore around him. She smelled of honeysuckle and lilac and he only wonder what she tasted like.

Jack knew that he should stay away from where his mind took him. He knew his father had women lined up, all daughters of his friends to date and mingle with until he picked his future bride. He had dabbled with quite a few of them, probably more than his daddy would have liked, because times had changed and men took women out on test drives before settling down with just one. Not to mention that his latest fiancée, just a year younger than him had been driving him like crazy, and he had breathed a sigh of relief when she finally had jetted off to France on an extended holiday with other bored future trophy wives. His father hadn't wanted a life partner since his mother died when he was a child in a car accident, he wanted a woman who looked good on his arm at parties and didn't spend too much of his money in one spot.

What worked for his daddy would work for him.

He knew that Arlene cheated on him and he didn't care, as long as she was discreet. As long as she understood he had his own needs too. One of which was right in front of him.

The woman who had the way with his father's prize stud had done that instead and she had just walked into the barn.

Jack put away his phone and walked into the barn. He heard a voice humming slightly, maybe slipping some words in there and when he turned the corner, he saw her stroking the mane of the stallion, while he brushed her shoulder with his nose.

"That's a nice picture…"

She stopped humming and looked at him, pushing a strand of hair off of her face.

"He's settling down," she said, "He knows he's got a busy today tomorrow."

Jack leaned against a stall door on the end and sighed.

"Got some mares early tomorrow…at least their stalls are available."

She shrugged.

"I got paid extra to clean them this morning," she said, "I had some extra help on the stead so the next couple days, it won't be any problem."

He nodded.

"I'll be in the tack room if you need me."

* * *

Ah yes, she thought, his office away from the house. It had been an actual tack room once but it had since been renovated into two compartments, an office and a groom's room containing of a cot and a chest of drawers for clothes. Only they hadn't needed to house anyone in it this summer.

She stroked Sun Devil's mane softly, as she thought about the work tomorrow. To bathe the mare's privates and prepare them to be bred to him…with Jack in charge of the teaser horse used to make sure they were in heat before they were brought to the shed ready to be mounted by Sun Devil…who could do it on cue, with assistance of course to make sure the mating between two nearly two ton creatures went smoothly. She would watch of course…fascinated by the sheer power and domination of the stud, yet with his fierceness in check replaced almost by as close to tenderness as a stallion could ever reach.

The mares never balked but submitted to the powerful control of the stud, obeying nature's design for them without question. So much different than relations between men and women…but she thought about what it'd be like if she were a mare eagerly awaiting her stud to mount her, grab a hold of her neck in his teeth not hard enough to bruise while he thrust inside of her.

She blushed right now just thinking about it and she looked towards the tack room. Her breasts tightening beneath her shirt, as she left Sun Devil. No she couldn't, she wouldn't.

She would just talk with him, shoot the breeze as she often did…they wouldn't touch.

She knocked on the partly open door.

"Come on in…"

She did and stood there watching him working at his desk.

"He's relaxing…I'll put his feed in about an hour."

Jack smiled, closing a ledger.

"You take great care of him," he said, "You have a way with stallions."

She shrugged.

"They're just like teenage boys," she said, "only they can throw more weight around."

"True…but he's got 10 mares tomorrow," he said, "that will take a bit of the edge off."

She just looked at him sitting there, dressed in similar attire as her, only his body looked hard underneath his clothes whereas hers was soft. He was lean but well-muscled, the kind of build that came from working hard day in and day out. Unlike other millionaire sons, Jack worked as hard as any ranch hand, harder as if he were fully aware of the legacy that would be handed to him someday and wanted to make his mark on it before then.

His arms were roped with muscle, beneath his shirt and she just knew his abs had to be flat with all the riding and the hauling that he did every day and his legs stretched the denim that sheathed them, the fabric sculpted to his ass and his package up front, from what she could tell, very nice.

She felt her mouth go dry and cleared her throat a couple times. He gazed up at her then.

"Anything wrong C.J.?"

She shook her head.

"I just wonder what it's like sometimes to be like him…to have some of most fundamental decisions made by others and have no choice in it."

Jack studied her.

"A stallion's number one instinct is to mount mares C.J., you know that," he said, "At least Sun Devil doesn't have to fight another stallion or two to the death for that right."

Well he had a point, but she still often thought about it, how perfunctory an act of nature had become for him and others of his kind, not to mention the mares that were trussed up waiting for the stallion.

"Yeah well, what about the mares?"

His lips curled into a smile.

"What about them…they wind up with a foal for their few minutes of standing there."

She wandered to the window, looking out into the clearing.

"What is it you really want to know C.J.," he said, "Do you wish you were one of those mares?"

She turned around and looked at him, her eye arched.

"What about you…I heard you're quite the stud already…got those fillies all lined up for you by your daddy to try out before taking your pick."

He sighed, folding his arms.

"That's a rather clinical way of putting it."

She shrugged, and then turned her back on him again.

"I work on a stud farm, how else can I be?"

He grew silent for a moment and she heard some movement behind her. Maybe he'd gotten up from his chair. She didn't look to see.

"Say you were one of those mares C.J.…standing there with your tail twitching, not in a shed but out in a field somewhere, and some stud came walking up to you taking a sniff of you to see if you were ready for him."

"Depends on what he looks like and if he shuts the door on the way out."

Jack didn't believe that C.J. was as casual about it as she sounded as he walked towards her. Next thing she knew she felt his hands on her shoulders and his breath on the back of her neck, which made it tingle.

"What if he came up to you like this…"

She felt him pressing against her back, the crotch of his jeans pressing against her rear with two layers of denim and at least on her side, some lace panties in between them. She swallowed noisily when she realized how hard he felt against her, a sensation which put her on edge. She'd thought about it a lot but she never thought... What to do but play along with him to see where it led.

"Like what Jack?"

He heard the playfulness in her voice intermixed with tension. He parted the hair off of her neck with one hand while stroking her neck with his callused fingers, before his lips brushed against the nape. She shivered in response, not expecting his action at all. His lips caressed her neck, softly at first and then more playfully with a little bit of teeth. She found herself leaning back against him as his hands slid down her body to settle on her waist.

"Look out the window C.J.…and don't stop no matter what."

She tried to look at him.

"Eyes out the window…no cheating…"

"Why?"

"Because you're the mare and you ever see one look behind her?"

No, not in a breeding shed but she wasn't a broodmare and he wasn't a stallion, but she did as he told her…because his mouth had returned to worshipping her neck, nipping it which sent her blood racing all the way through her body.

"I'm not looking back…"

He whispered into his ear between kisses.

"Good…because in this game, I'm the stud…and I've got something for you."

She figured as much but really he was talking crazy because they were just two people who worked together, they didn't hang out together and that was because they knew they didn't run in the same crowds.

Then his hands brushed her breasts and she realized he had moved them away from her hips. Her nipples hardened just from that casual contact and she felt her breasts grow heavy, begging for attention. But he seemed intent on reaching towards the buttons of her shirt. She thought he might unbutton them, but he just ripped them apart and as they came undone, a couple buttons flew off and bounced on the floor.

"Jack…that's my father's shirt…"

"It's in my way…I want to feel what you've been hiding…"

Her face flushed at his guttural talk, as he unwrapped her from her shirt and it settled down on the floor beside her. He palmed the lacy cups of her bra and she couldn't help herself. She arched her body to get her to apply more pressure…to do pleasurable things to them. A vision flashed through her mind of him tasting them, guys wanted to do that right?

She knew he could do that to her.

But he didn't linger on her breasts very long and didn't undo her bra. Instead, he put his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him, against the hardness in between his own thighs…it rubbed against her rear and she sighed against him.

He moved away from her for a moment and she felt his absence but when he returned, she felt the heat of his skin against her back and she realized he had removed his own shirt.

She felt a lump in her throat suddenly but she kept looking ahead.

"Are we…are…"

"Oh yes…"

Then she felt his hands reaching in front of her to unsnap her jeans and then unzip them, pushing them down her legs, which were lean and supple, lightly muscled. She couldn't kick them off with her boots still on so she just left them there. He didn't seem to care, and she heard his own zipper lowering as he shucked his own jeans…and then she felt his hardness again, more insistent now, his chest now slicked with sweat when he pushed against her back again.

"Keep looking out that window…"

So she did standing there in her blue lacy bra and matching panties, only did he know how moist she was now between her legs now, anticipating what would come next.

"I don't know if we should be doing this…I mean I…."

"Hush now, I'm the stud here and you're the filly waiting for me to fill you up and I'm going to do that."

She listened to him and she stood there, her body shivering in anticipation.

"Put your hands on the ledge."

She had to lean slightly forward to manage that and that elevated her ass up, leaving her feeling awkward and a little shy. But her body tingled in and her breath came more quickly. Sweat trickled down the small of her back and she felt his fingers latch to the waistband of her panties and she knew they were coming off, leaving her totally exposed.

"You're a really nice filly C.J.," he said, "Just about perfect…is thinking about what I'm going to do to you making you want it?"

No point in lying to him, he'd know soon enough…especially as he now had pulled her panties away from cloaking her body. Bent as she was, she couldn't really move.

"No one can know about this but us…"

She nodded, biting her lip. She knew the unwritten rules of the town they lived in just as he did. Then she felt his fingers caressing her intimately and she didn't care…she just sighed as he stroked her in her most intimate place.

"Like that?"

"Mmmmmm….yeah."

"You'll like what's next even more," he promised.

And when he moved his thigh in between her legs to get her to spread them wider, to open up her stance to him, she simply did what he wanted, trying not to lose her breath. He palmed her hips, and then moved one of his hands back to the part of her that ached. She grew restless and moved in front of him.

"Hey, stand still there…like my good little filly."

She obeyed or she tried to but when he casually fondled her, she just fidgeted. She felt edgy not believing that he was doing this to her.

"You sure are a pretty thing," he said, "You've been wanting this for a while now haven't you?"

"I…"

She didn't finish her words…because he had kept rubbing her and she bit her lip. She knew that she wasn't special to him…he'd done this with other girls, the ones who didn't attend the cotillions or the barbecues.

"Jack…I…"

She wanted to tell him to slow down with her. Maybe she wanted to hear that she meant something to him. But he didn't seem intent on listening not while his hands roamed her body with free license.

He bent over by her ear and whispered softly.

"You ready for your stud?"

She didn't respond but she felt his fingers withdraw from where they had touched her…maybe now he'd tell her that he'd want to see her outside of the barn that hid them both.

Then a moment passed, and she felt something hard pushing against her …she almost tensed but once he'd started, he seemed intent on piercing her body. And then she remembered she had something to tell him…

"I need you to be real still for me…"

She tensed her body then.

"No relax darling…This isn't going to hurt."

She gritted her teeth wishing he'd slow down but trying to find the words...

"I'm trying…but I can't see you…"

She wanted to look into his face, his eyes and see what they held. Then she'd know what to do…rather than just feel the hardness of him. His need to dominate her.

"You don't need to…you need to trust that I know what to do…how to make you feel good…can you do that?"

She nodded and then sucked in her breath as he suddenly thrust inside of her, and she felt his chest press into her back. She tried not to cry out, she knew he wouldn't want that. Her eyes glanced outside and she saw several grooms leading some of Jack's daddy's prized mares for some exercise.

Then she saw Matt talking to them. Maybe he was looking for her.

"Don't worry about them," Jack said, "Just focus on how you feel with me inside of you."

He bucked his hips and pressed further against her, she felt the burn of him where he stretched her in ways that were alien. The stinging sensation from the pressure of him against where she felt tender faded and twitches of more pleasurable sensations arose as he went at her like a stud. She couldn't see him, but she could feel his chest against her back, hear his grunts with each thrust and she could feel him in other ways.

"Oh god…I…"

"Just feel, pretend I'm a stallion taking you, that's it's about instinct…the need to mate," Jack said, "Not about anything else."

It wasn't about love. No stallion never loved a mare or gave her much thought once he was led away from a mating.

She felt the pressure inside of her build, as their bodies collided and she felt as if she were on a rollercoaster speeding up a steep incline, the sky rushing towards her and the ground falling further away. She felt him pushing against her, thrusting deeper and opening her legs up more, and then she felt the pressure of his teeth on her neck, nipping at the nape.

Tingles rushed down to her core where they swelled with the tide threatening to overtake her. Her legs turning to rubber as he arched his back and kept thrusting, until…until she felt something pleasurable rock her and her body melt into tears of flickering burn. He groaned loudly and she joined him, as he rocked against her while she felt the waves of pleasure fill her and then the warmth of him wash her insides.

He collapsed against her, their sweat intermingling, their bodies stuck while he kept her pinned to the ledge. Her eyes faced the window still but she saw nothing, she only felt the ebbing of what she felt and the warm breath of him against her skin. Jack pulled her closer to him, his palms on her breasts still encased in lace.

It took her a few moments to come back down to earth, for her heart to stop racing and her breathing to not leave her lightheaded. Finally she fidgeted in his embrace and turned to look at him for the first time, as he finally withdrew from her.

She just looked, not knowing what to say…still not quite believing what had happened. He had done exactly as he had said, been a stud to her filly and she didn't know what happened next.

"That was amazing…," she said, finally, because why lie?

He chuckled.

"Yes it was…well I guess we'd better get back to getting things ready for the breeding tomorrow."

She looked at him as he pulled up his pants and zipped up and then reached for his shirt.

"You going to stand there like this or get dressed," he said, "I have that damn cotillion my father wants me to escort Charlotte to in a couple of hours."

She just stared at him, holding her hands over her breasts as she reached for the clothes needed to cover her exposed body.

"What did we just do?"

He touched her face softly.

"I did you…and now we have to get back to real life again…"

Oh, she thought, was that how it was going to be, but then again, what else could be expected? That he would decide he had fallen in love with her and then they'd run off and elope?

No, C.J. had always been a realist and she knew his future didn't include the likes of her. She didn't know how she felt about that but some lines couldn't be crossed even if they blurred sometimes.

She pulled up her jeans next and looked up at him, as he handed her his shirt.

"Okay, we'd better get going then."

After she slipped her shirt back on and buttoned up what she could, they walked away together, his arm around her waist and her hand on his back.

* * *

Matt watched her leave the barn timing her exit just far enough behind that of her boss' so no one would suspect.

But he knew and when she glanced at him in passing, he read her eyes. Jack came up to him as he stood there.

"What's up Houston?"

Matt didn't answer right away. He knew what Jack expected. They were in the same group whose daddies hung together, the Millionaires Club. This was the part where they'd joke about the young woman who had just left the barn to finish her work.

"I know what you did Jack," he said, "and she's off limits."

Jack smiled.

"Said who…she was ready and willing."

Matt kept his temper in check.

"You can't play her like the others."

Jack turned around to face him.

"Why….she's a good distraction while my old lady's gone and nobody forced her into anything."

Matt just gritted his teeth.

"Come on…she should consider herself lucky."

Matt grabbed hold of him then and slammed him against a corral fence. Jack pushed back against him but Matt had a tight hold on him.

"You keep away from her."

"She works for me," Jack said, "and she wanted what I gave her…if I want to see her that's none of your business."

"I've made it mine," Matt said, "and you'd better remember that."

He pushed Jack on the ground and the dust kicked up around them.

"We'll just see about that," Jack said, getting up and walking away.

Matt watched him go and knew he'd have to keep an eye on him. No one was going to hurt his friend no matter what.


End file.
